


The Last of Us (Reunion)

by mhysamercury



Category: The Last of Us, The Last of Us (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Father-Daughter Relationship, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:25:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9527681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhysamercury/pseuds/mhysamercury
Summary: Winter.The restaurant scene through Ellie's eyes.





	

Her hands shook as she maneuvered her way around tables and booths, her ears picking up the sound of heavy footsteps on the wooden floor. 

He spoke to her even without knowing where she was, and it sent chills down her spine. This man was a lunatic, and that wasn't just because of the whole 'eating-human-flesh' thing. But the fact that he was way more touchy-feely than any other man she's encountered. 

If she was being honest with herself, she was terrified of even the simple thought of what he might do to her if he caught her. 

She wished Joel was here, but Ellie knew that he was far away, and still out cold. She was going to come out alive, because Joel needed her and still needs her.

_I'm coming, Joel._

Ellie's heart raced when she heard heard him running towards her, but she quickly vanished behind another booth. 

She peeked over the edge and made sure her blade was tightly held in her right hand. Ellie sprinted towards him and lept onto his back. She tried to reach around to slice his throat, but he backed into a wall.

Ellie shouted in pain, and drove her blade into his shoulder. David grabbed Ellie and tossed her right on the floor.

The back of her head hit the floor hard enough to leave her dazed and confused. Ellie tried to keep her eyes open, but she just couldn't fight it.

 

-

 

Some time later, although she couldn't say how long, she woke up with a headache and a buzzing noise in her head. 

Ellie groaned when she lifted herself up. She could hear David coming to, and she urged her limbs to push forward. But her arms, and legs were shaking.

Ellie reached out for the machete that David had forgotten about, but a hard force interrupted her. She gasped out, having the air kicked out of her lungs. 

David was talking to her, but she was too focused on grabbing the machete from under the booth. He kicked her again.

Ellie landed on her side with another groan. She was ashamed to say that in that moment she almost gave up. 

But her adrenaline kicked in when David straddled her, wrapped his bony hands around her throat and squeezed until she was coughing.

A right arm, her arm, reached out for the handle of the machete, almost losing consciousness. But when she finally grabbed she swung the blade as hard as she could into his left arm.

David screamed out in pain, and rolled off of her, but she wasted no time and pinning him down and bringing the rusted blade down on his face multiple times.

She cursed mentally, and put every bit of frustration and rage into each and every swing.

Ellie could feel the hot streaks on her face, and she wasnt sure if it was blood or tears. 

Suddenly someone's arms were around her, pulling her off. Her mind told her it was an enemy. Ellie would have called out for Joel, but his name got caught in her throat.

"Dont fucking touch me!" She spat. But their arms were too stron. Ellie tried to push them away with whatever strength she had left.

"It's me, it's me," the voice chanted, and it wasnt until the stranger held her face between his hands that she noticed who it was.

Ellie's breathing stopped, and took a second or two to examine him. To see if it was really him.

"He tried to.." She barely choked out, before Joel embraced her gently. Ellie could fall apart any second, but his hug held her together.

"Oh, baby girl," Joel muttered. She sobbed into his chest, and he let her.

"Joel.." Ellie cried, allowing her arms to feebly wrap themselves around Joel. But they shook, and she just let them fall.

He pulled away and once again held her face between his hands.

"Everything is okay now," Joel told her, "I'm never leaving you alone again."

"We have to move, it's not safe here. Can you walk?" He asked.

Ellie just nods, and lets Joel lead her out of the burning restaurant, and out into the cold of the storm.


End file.
